Unconditional
by TheUnkownAuthor
Summary: What I've always respected about you was that you always forgave everyone no matter how they wronged you, even if they never apologized. But people took advantage of you. A person can only hold so much anger inside before enough is enough. When your sister was ignorant towards you all those times, we never knew how much she'd hurt you, and we hurt you for taking a stand.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! Welcome to my first ever full-on Arthur story. This takes place a few days after Arthur's Big Hit. Arthur hasn't spoken a word to anyone in days. He hasn't even spoken to himself. Everyone's favourite, unconditionally loving and forgiving aardvark is about to show every family member and friend what they had, by making them live life without it.**_

* * *

Arthur Read rode his bike back home from the Sugar Bowl. How in-dignifying was what he'd just done. Thanked a meat-headed moron like Binky Barnes for punching him? All because his brat of a sister had broke his plane, and scolded him to the point where he couldn't take it and punched her. Arthur had a good reason to punch his sister, Binky had just been dared. It was humiliating. Arthur was angry. Furious. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He couldn't even speak, he felt he didn't have the right to. He got home. His mother shot him an angry glare. They had many moments where they got along very well, but most times, Arthur resented his mother. She was always in bias towards his sister. She always looked out for only D.W.'s best interest in an argument. She had never taken his side against her before. His mother had poor judgment, and Arthur was the victim of it. And she always had the same obnoxious excuse.

"She's so little and your the older one."

What did that even mean? D.W. was a menace. She was a horrible sister, and had never been punished for her actions against Arthur, and she'd crossed the line when she'd destroyed Arthur's plane, which he'd paid so much money and time for, and then she scolded him for allowing her to break it (Which he hadn't done, she was just an ignorant brat.) But Arthur threw one punch in all the anger. After being patient for a week, after bottling up all the rage and negative emotions, he let it out, but why was she let off the hook and he was punished.

"Did you thank Binky for teaching you that lesson?" she asked gently, not wanting to hurt her son's feelings

Arthur nodded.

"Will you just talk already! You're being such a grouch!" D.W. ordered

Arthur was once again back to bottling up his rage. He didn't speak or anything, but turned around and went to his room. She always acted like she owned Arthur and had a right to order him around. She was by every definition, a horrible sister. Arthur was angry and he had every right to be. He went up to his room and covered himself in the blankets. His mother and sister never cared to knock before coming into his room, as if they respected him. He hid, that way, if anyone barged in, they wouldn't see his tears. Crying, something Arthur had never done in public, and he never planned to.

* * *

Arthur woke this morning feeling like utter garbage. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed, he washed his face and got dressed. It was a Saturday, and Arthur had all his homework finished, but he wasn't gonna be having fun, today. He wanted one thing, to show everyone how he felt. He wanted everyone to see his side of the story, and he was gonna make everyone pay for their ignorance, whether it was moral or not.

Binky and the tough customers. A bunch of clowns. they mindlessly dared the third grade failure to punch Arthur just to simply see if Binky was tough. It was ridiculous. Arthur wasn't afraid of them though, he'd proven that before, and was perfectly happy to do it again. He aimed the sling shot, and fired! All four of them were pelted dozens of times with balloons. They chased after him, but Arthur was faster of his bike. He led them to a message he'd written in chalk on the pavement on a random piece of sidewalk.

_Thanks for humiliating me. When I "thanked" you, I didn't mean it at all. Now I can't stand to be in my own home. Binky Barnes, I hope life hits you really hard one day with a fistful of not only 3x the pain you've caused me, but with a fistful of reality as well._

Arthur then rode to the park, His friends still resented him. He hadn't spoke in days. They all refused to communicate with him until he apologized to D.W. and admitted that he was wrong to them. Arthur looked at them. He hated himself for doing it, but he had to. They weren't his friends, they were a rotten crowd full of bad judgment. They were ready to ditch him, and mercilessly happy to do so. Francine.. what a hypocrite, Brain, a genius? not with the decision of which story he chose to believe. Muffy was a brat he didn't care for. Buster, his own best friend had turned on him. Arthur had no one. And he didn't want anyone. They weren't his friends, they ditched him for D.W., and now, they were going to pay.

They were pelted with water balloons and balloons full of muddy water. Thew were covered in filth. Arthur got on his bike and rode away, leading them to the chalk message he'd left for them.

_Some friends you all turned out to be. Thank you, for teaching me that I have no one._

Arthur rode home. He didn't care about what he'd done. He'd given them too many second chances. They'd hurt him so many times, and had never been punished. Arthur was a good person, He worked hard, and respected everyone up until now, They destroyed the good Arthur. The happy Arthur. The happy Arthur was gone, and until the world apologized to him for once, they were going to lose the unconditionally loving and forgiving friend they used to know, but never realized they had.

For the first time ever, the love and respect from Arthur Read, was no longer unconditional.

* * *

_**I know I might sound like I'm exaggerating Arthur as a victim and good person, but that is not the point. Please, don;t flame me in the reviews for that. I**__** hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter to this story. If you did, please favourite and follow.**_

_**AS ALWAYS, STAY TUNED &amp; PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'd like to thank you all who have enjoyed the first chapter, sorry it took me so long to write this. I've had a lot of school B.S. to put up with.**_

_**I'd like to point out to everyone reading that is story is based of not only Big Hit, but also episodes like Cast away, and any other episode Arthur is treated pretty unfairly by friends and family. **_

* * *

That entire weekend, Arthur maintained his silence. He didn't say a single word to anyone. Not his friends, family, no one. He walked into school that Monday, braced for the worst. He walked through the classroom door with a devious smile, knowing what was yet to come.

"Mr. Read, I have this to give you, also, please do not unpack your things." Said his teacher, Mr. Ratburn

Arthur took the sheet. It was a petition to move him from the classroom. From that day until the end of the school year, Arthur would be in Ms. Sweetwaters' class. Arthur looked at his class, gave them a smirk, a thumbs up, and walked out.

* * *

Sweetwater's class was an utter bore. The work they were doing seemed more appropriate for a kindergarten student, not 3rd graders. Arthur spent nearly the entire day asleep. The only homework given that day was to find a pair of synonyms. Arthur's homework was done before he'd even left the classroom (he chose anger and fury.) Oh well, he'd rather be in a class that is boring but filled with people he barely knew rather than a class where he can get things done around people he hated. On his way home, he passed Mr. Ratburn's class. After Ratburn dismissed everyone for the day, he went to Arthur's locker, to see if he could speak to him.

"Arthur." he said "I appreciate the maturity you showed this morning, leaving the classroom without a fight or confrontation, but why would you be okay with leaving. I heard about what you did over the weekend. I know the story of your confrontation with your sister. I'd like you to know something."

Was this it? Was someone finally going to take Arthur's side and defend him?

"It is quite immature to hurt someone younger than you, regardless of what they had done first. You must always turn the other cheek. I'm sorry Arthur, but you did hurt your sister, and it was not fair."

Arthur's heart sank in anger, sadness, and disgust. While Ratburn began to talk some more, Arthur left. He turned and walked away. His former teacher called him back, but Arthur ignored him. He ignored everything. All the stares he was getting. All the odd looks. He did not care. He sprinted to his bike, and hid in the treehouse. He had been working on something, a door. He closed and locked himself inside the treehouse. He heard his friends walk up to the tree. They all started giggling. They began destroying his bike. He heard Francine throwing rocks at the door. He did not like this. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. He heard someone then come to stop them, it was Buster.

"All of you. Get out of here!" Buster yelled

Francine turned to Buster "You are not serious, are you?"

"Yes, I am you big mouth, now leave. I'm gonna go talk to Arthur!"

"Buster, don't you dare talk to him. He is a horrible person! He is a bully!"

"So are you! What's the difference!"

"You take that back, I'm the nicest person ever."

"No you aren't!"

Buster walked away, and began climbing the tree

"Buster Baxter! I swear if you say a word to him, you'll end up where he is."

Buster pounded on the door. "Arthur! You have to come out."

Arthur's heart became lighter, maybe Buster finally understood him.

"You have to acknowledge your mistake. You did something bad and you have to apologize!"

Arthur turned away. What a jerk. What a group of clueless morons. Buster was disloyal, Francine was a hyocrite, they were all bad people.

Eventually, they gave up and walked away. Arthur decided to stay in the treehouse. Once it struck 10:00, Arthur knew it was time to come home. He went in, and was greeted by his wild mother.

"WHERE WERE YOU?"

Arthur pointed to the treehouse, shrugged in acknowledgment of his misbehaviour, and walked away.

"HOW DARE YOU! NO TV FOR A MONTH, NO GOING ANYWHERE BUT SCHOOL, AND YOU WILL BE GOING TO BED WITH NO DINNER!"

Arthur maintained his silence and slammed the door.

About two hours later, D.W. walked in with their father. Actually, she was literally being dragged in, screaming.

"Its not fair! Arthur gets to go have fun with his friends at night time, and after he hurt me, but you don't get mad at him!"

"D.W., Arthur was in the treehouse with no one, and he is in trouble." David replied

"No, you like him better than me! Its not fair!"

"No we do not D.W."

"Yes you do!" she cried

D.W. ran up to Arthur's room, and right front of him, tore the place apart. Arthur got up and pulled her away, pushing her onto a chair so he could hold her down until his Dad came to stop her.

Instead, Jane came, and the situation became way worse. She thought Arthur had messed up the room trying to hurt his sister. David tried to explain the truth, but all that happened was a fight between them because David said D.W. wrecked Arthur's room. Jane was still believing Arthur was supposed to be mature, but taking this trash from D.W. and fighting was not mature at all. The action she wanted Arthur taking was completley spineless, and she couldn't see that. Arthur continued his silence streak through all of this. Eventually, Jane picked up a crying D.W. and took her to her room.

"How immature David. She is only 4, Arthur needs to understand that."

Arthur was left Dumbfounded at what his mother said. She was acting completely mindless. She never cared to talk to him when he needed it or anything. It seemed she only cared about D.W.

"Arthur-"

Arthur put his hand on his dad's shoulder, signaling him that it wasn't worth it. He went to bed. After David turned the lgiht off and went to his room, Arthur began crying again, keeping sure that no one walked in to see him in tears. No one cared about him. No one understood him. No one he knew had a younger sibling. Francine was like D.W. to Katherine, Muffy barely knew her older brother, Binky and Fern's younger siblings were just babies. The rest were only children. No one understood the pain he had. He was done, he wanted to end it, but he wasn't going to. He was going to continue until they understood him. He was going to be peaceful from now on. No more fighting. But he would still be on his silence strike, and he just didn't know what to do. He couldn't go to GrandmaThora, she was the youngest in her family, Arthur had no value with her opinion. Nor with GrandpaDave. His mother was the youngest girl in her family, but he disliked his Aunt Jessica, and Uncle Fred was all the way at the farm. Aunt Lucy always looked to give time to her favorite (and only) nephew, but she was on her honeymoon. Arthur decided to take a long shot. Tomorrow, he would send an e-mail to his Father's sister Loretta. She lived in Elwood City, but not close enough to realistically walk to. Maybe she and Arthur's cousin Mo could help somehow? That night, Arthur cried himself to sleep. It was a merciless world out there, and he had to tough it out. He had to show them, make them understand.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please leave a review. If you are trying to remember Aunt Loretta and Cousin Mo. Think back to the season 1 family reunion episode. I personally felt like Mo could've been used a lot in the series, like as a mentor for Arthur or something, but that clearly was thrown away. Anyway, please tell me what you thought.**_

**_AS ALWAYS, STAY TUNED AND PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Buster stared at his bowl of soup. He couldn't get his mind off Arthur. Was there something he just didn't get?

"Buster, will you please just eat." said Bitzi "You're worrying me."

Buster sighed "Mom, if one of your friends were to hit their younger sister, how would you feel?"

Bitzi thought about it for a second. "I know you are talking about Arthur. It just doesn't seem right that he'd do it for no reason?"

"I know, she broke his plane."

"Did Arthur tell her not to touch it?"

"Yeah, a lot of times. She even blamed him when she touched it while the paint was wet, and convinced their mom that he'd painted her hands."

"Mmhm. I've known Jane since she moved here when we were ten. We were best friends, but I just couldn't get over how gullible she was. Especially with kids. She hated her older sister Jennifer. She often abused Jane a lot. She hated older siblings, and felt like they all tended to be power hungry."

"Oh."

"So I guess one could say she can be a pretty bad disciplinarian with siblings. Why do you ask?"

"We've been being pretty rotten to Arthur lately I guess. We were all trying to teach him a lesson."

"Buster. That is awful. How could you do that. You have to look at things through both perspectives you know."

"I know, it's just... She is younger than him."

"Buster, no means no. Plain and simple, no matter what language you say it in, it signifies denying you to do something. No matter what age you are, its not right to disobey."

Buster lowered his head. She was right.

Buster went upstairs. He finished whatever was left of his homework, then went to bed. He knew Arthur was right. He was the only one who seemed to realize this.

* * *

That night. Buster dreamt of Arthur. He was an adult standing at a street corner smoking.

"Arthur? Arthur Read?"

Arthur looked at him. He had a scar on his face over his left eye. He was also no longer wearing glasses.

"Where have you been, no one has seen you since third grade."

Arthur wrote on a piece of paper. It was all about his life of crime amd how he'd left his family. It also said things about his life alone. How no one was there for him when he needed it.

"Well, I convinced them otherwise. I learned the truth." Buster replied

Arthur handed him another piece of paper.

_Where were you this realization when I needed it?_

Buster looked up from the paper, and noticed Arthur was gone.

* * *

Buster woke up, basically drowning in his own sweat. He changed out of the wet clothes, took out a piece of paper, and started writing. Arthur needed his help.__

* * *

_**Sorry this chapter was so short. I wanted to write a chapter to introduce Buster's significance within the plot.**_

_**AS ALWAYS, STAY TUNED &amp; PLEASE REVIEW! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**_For those of you wondering, yes. Despite being the lead character, Arthur has little to absolutely no dialogue within this story. Anything that he actually says physically will most likely only be in the last few chapters._**

* * *

Buster ran into school early with his letter sealed into an envelope. He opened Arthur's locker (he had the code from before the incident.) He waited patientially for Arthur to arrive, but the bell rang. Mr. Ratburn went up to Buster, and made him go into the classroom instead, so all Buster could hope was that Arthur was just late.

Arthur walked into school as silently as possible. He didn't even bother to open his locker, he just went into class. Ms. Sweetwater asked him why he was late, but his silence strike kept him from talking, so he just sat down.

Arthur was kept inside for recess due to not answering. Lunch time eventually came around though. Arthur went to his locker, but rather than looking into it, he just shoved his bag inside, and went to the computer lab instead. He went to talk with Mo over online messenger.

_Hey Mo, its Arthur, Can we talk?_

_Sure thing Arthur, whats wrong?_

Arthur sighed as he got ready to send her the entire story. Mo replied instantly.

_Yeah, D.W. can be a pain huh?_

_I can't stand her. I know she's my sister, but she treats me like garbage._

_What do your parents think?_

_My Mom constantly takes her side. I hate how one day, she can be the best Mom a person can have. She can be loving, caring, sweet, and just the overall greatest person. But her problem is just that she thinks being younger means you need more care and that every younger sibling deserves all the patience and unlimited second chances. _

_Yeah, I hear you. My Dad has made that mistake too. Look, just wait till your grounding is over. When it is, move on with your life and avoid D.W. until she apologizes to you. Just because you live with each other doesn't mean you have to communicate with each other all the time. After all, your the oldest. Wanting to be separate from your younger sisters will seem normal to your parents, they won't bother you._

_Thats a great idea!_

* * *

Arthur sprinted after school home, not even stopping by his locker (Sweetwaters class was so easy he never had textbooks or homework, so his need for a locker was no longer a thing.) He arrived home, and noticed a note on the table, next to an empty plate of crumbs. Arthur read the note in his head.

_Dear Arthur,_

_I'm really sorry I've been over reacting so much lately, I really should not have gone so crazy. I just really don't like how you treat D.W. someties. She was punished for putting up such a fight yesterday. You are still banned from T.V., but her ban is a week longer than yours is. Anyway, I mad you your favourite sandwich, Hopefully you can forgive me. _

_Love, Mom_

There was no sandwich though, just a plate of crumbs. Then Arthur heard chewing coming from the living room. He also heard Mary Moo Cow.

D.W. was sitting there, eating Arthur's sandwich, AND disobeying her parents. Arthur's eyes nearly popped out of his head in anger when D.W. saw him. He took the remote and turned off the T.V., trying to remind D.W. that she had still been punished.

"You're not the boss of me Arthur Read." she said

Arthur's head began to shake. He and D.w. began trying to fight for the remote, until David walked in. David took the remote, and sent both to their rooms for simply fighting. Arthur was glad nothing worse had happened, but he was so annoyed, D.W. had once again, ruined what would've been a great day. He was annoyed and sickened. He just wanted to be alone. Avoid all people. He decided the perfect way he'd do that.

* * *

_**Oh D.W., how I loathe thee. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And no Arthur is NOT going to kill himself. Don't worry, there is a happy ending.**_

_**AS ALWAYS, STAY TUNED AND PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
